1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over a network. More particularly, the present invention is related to apparatus and methods for ensuring the distribution of programming content, media, data and other information services to only authorized devices within user premises (e.g., residence, enterprise, etc.) network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in digital information processing have made a range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at their premises for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include digital broadcast programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD), personal video recorder (PVR), Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed internet access and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include access to and recording of digital music (e.g., MP3 files), as well local area networking (including wire-line and wireless local area networks) for distributing these services throughout the user's premises, and beyond.
Currently, in the context of content delivery networks such as cable and satellite networks, many of these services are provided and delivered to the user via a variety of different equipment environments including, inter alia, cable modems and computers, set-top boxes, digital video recorders (DVRs), PSTNs, cellular telephones/smartphones, PDAs, and portable digital music devices such as the Apple iPod™. Additionally, the services associated with such technology are typically provided by multiple vendors including e.g., a cable or satellite service provider (e.g., MSO), cellular service provider (CSP), wireless service provider (WSP), VoIP service provider, music download service, Internet service provider (ISP), PSTN telephone service, etc. Many of the aforementioned services may be provided to users using Internet protocol (IP) based mechanisms. These mechanisms may comply with open consumer electronics (CE) industry standards such as, inter alia, Universal Plug and Play (UpnP), Consumer Electronics Association (CEA) 2014, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), and Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA), which allow devices to connect seamlessly and to simplify the implementation of networks in a premises (data sharing, communications, and entertainment).
Within a content delivery network, there has been an appreciable increase in the use of devices having IP based content and data delivery capabilities, including retail devices or devices which are not particularly owned or managed by an MSO delivering the content and/or data. Still further, IP based delivery mechanisms are often susceptible to non-consumer devices or nomadic IP devices surreptitiously gaining access to services.
Current methods for providing secure content delivery are only available for devices which have been leased to the user from the network operator (e.g., MSO). There are currently no mechanisms for controlling access to content at customer retail devices via a premises network (e.g., limiting access only to the devices of authorized subscribers of the MSO, whether leased or retail devices).
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus to protect video and data services on a premises network from being accessed by unauthorized devices, whether they be MSO-provided or leased, or retail. Specifically, methods and apparatus are needed for ensuring that only authorized devices gain access to services, and that unauthorized devices are detected quickly and efficiently and prevented. Exemplary methods and apparatus would additionally provide a mechanism to revoke a device's ability to access content.